


Fate and Terrifying Experiences

by nighttime_stars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Takao owns a magic shop and meets very interesting people.





	Fate and Terrifying Experiences

On the hidden corner of a small hidden street, a unique shop stands with hidden secrets. 

In fact, there are many secrets in the world - many things hidden from human eyes. The shop front is desolate, with rotten wood and foggy glass. A closed sign with missing letters is propped up by a rusty bucket in front of the entrance.

However, for centuries now, a raven-haired man has manned the counter because the inside of the shop is very much open for business. Pots of herbs are haphazardly placed on the shop floor, baskets of colourful potions hang from the ceiling (a danger to anyone taller than 170cm), shelves are lined with charms and other magical objects and smoke floats in from the back room where cauldrons bubble away.

Throughout his immortal lifetime, he has prepared an assortment of potions, spells, remedies, and poisons for a variety of interesting people – some very powerful people.

Like that shapeshifter with bright yellow hair and terrifying golden eyes which glared at the shop-owner when he greeted the dark-haired mage accompanying him. The kick the blond received for the rudeness from the mage was amusing but he only dared to laugh when the pair had left his shop.

There was also the purple-haired giant and one-eyed illusionist who brought nearly all the sweet herbs in one visit. By this point, the owner had done his research, finding out that all of these colourful beings were the most powerful in the area. So far, he had met two out of eight – he hoped fate didn’t intend for anymore to visit his shop.

Fate, it seemed, was not on his side. Especially considering the next meeting involved three of these powerful beings entering his shop together. 

In the end, he ended up befriending the half-spirit with light blue hair and barely any presence. However, their first encounter was full of nervous laughter and pounding hearts as the spirit seemed to be guarded by two werewolves. The owner’s service had never been as speedy as it was that day.

(The next time the spirit came to his shop, he was thankfully alone)

After that trio, a bubbly witch with flowing pink hair and a traditional green dress flounced into his shop, while dragging a smaller brunette girl behind her. The intelligence and knowledge radiating off the pair was more daunting than the brute power of the werewolves. They greeted him with polite smiles and respectful tilts of the head but the feeling of being broken down into facts and figures was impossible to shake off. He was immensely glad when they turned their backs on his shop.

Most recently was the oddest pair so far: an intimidating red-head with fierce eyes and an aura of precise power and a very skittish brunette. The owner wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry in relief because he had served seven out of eight now and considering most of them are not so alarming the second-time around, his torture must soon be over.

He was fully prepared for the last visitor – surely it couldn’t get any weirder?

He was so not prepared because now there is a very tall green-haired bespectacled spell-caster in his shop and he was not expecting this visitor to be alone (unless you count the toy frog as a companion). His friends had partners with them but this man, who the owner is realising has very long eyelashes, does not.

Smiling and greeting the man brightly, the owner watches as the customer raises his chin in what is probably meant to be a dignified manner but the effect is ruined by the blush on his cheeks.

Maybe, he should thank fate afterall for letting this man walk into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this (very) short story and please leave constructive criticism. I have always struggled to write short stories and this is the first one I am happy to post. I will try very hard to build confidence and upload more.
> 
> Come chat to me on my Instagram @random-writer-2002


End file.
